Quest
Quests: Mandatory Quests *Follow the Clues I - The Billows (Level 45+) :: Go to the Laguna Collective of the Billows and talk to Guuyi. Gain 14.940 exp. Leads to "Follow the Clues II" quest. *Follow the Clues II - Household Names (Level 45+) : Talk to Guuyi. Leads to Follow the Clues II - Help *Follow the Clues II - Help (Lvl 45) : Guuyi ytell you to : Kill 30 Webspinners and talk to Guuyi. : Kill 30 Toxic Webspinners and talk to Guuyi. : Gain 89.640 exp. : :*Follow the Clues III - Dark Drake Cave : Guuyi tells you to search the Dark Drake Cave west of the Laguna Collective. Chat with Foxero Loa's Ghost and Foxero Syl's Ghost in Lunar Well. *Sky Dweller (Level 45+, Requires Skyblade) : : Talk to the Sky Dweller in Sunstream City to acquire the quest. You must meet with the Sky Ranger in Skysong, up high in the Altar of the Foul. Then, you must go back to Sunstream, and collect 10 Star Dust floating around on tops of buildings and in the sky. After you have collected 10, report back to the Sky Dweller to finish the quest and be rewarded 50 Taichi Pills. *Sky Lotus (Level 45+, Requires Skyblade) : Talk to the Sky Dweller to acquire this quest only after finishing the Sky Dweller event quest. This requires you to pay 25 gold. Then you must travel to Jadeon and meet the Elder of Arcaneness in the skies at the bottom of the Jadeon map. Collect 10 Rootless Lotuses, and report back to the Elder Of Arcaneness to receive another 50 Taichi Pills. *Mystic Tome (Level 45+) : Talk to the Eldest Matchmaker in Sunstream to acquire this quest. You must go to the bottom of the Jadeon map and eradicate 99 Predatory Hornets. After this return to the Eldest Matchmaker, and finish the quest. You will receive 1 of 3 tomes from him. For the "Riverside Immortal" tome, visit the Sky Dweller. For the "Flying Fairy" tome, visit the Sunstream Skylord. For the "Dream Seeker" tome, report to the Dreamland Vendor who walks around Sunstream. If you cannot find her, you will need to get inside Baxi's Eatery at Skysong, and talk to Dreamland Vendor Luer. You must solve their riddle. If you are successful, you will be awarded with 50 Taichi Pills and 100 Merit Incense. If you are wrong, you will be given 50 Talchi Pills (health pots) and 100 Merit Incense. Choose wisely. *Dispel The Curse (Level 30+) : Acquire this quest from the Special Ops Agent in Sunstream City. This requires you to kill a mini-boss monster on the map corresponding to your level. You will receive your experience immediately after successfully killing the mini-boss. *Treasure Hunt (Level 60+) : Acquire this quest from the Sky Dweller in Sunstream City. This quest requires you to kill 10 Celestial Vanguards on the map corresponding to your level. This will reward you with a sum of gold upon completion, and this can be done 3 times per day. The amount of gold earned from a Treasure Hunt varies from map to map. *Alliance Duty (Level 75+ Recommended) : Acquire this quest from the Alliance Master in Sunstream City. Your first task will be to kill 10 Zaara's Outcasts, which can be found on Zaaras Platform in Sunstream. You must fly in on a Skyblade, otherwise you'll be killed by Caelcumcide. The second part will require you to do 1 of 2 things depending on which you get. The easiest one is to activate the Summoning Stone in the Valley Of Abandon in Jadeon. The easiest way to do this is to send your pet in to attack all the Escaping Monkeys so you can do it in peace. The 2nd and harder outcome is to kill 10 Wicked Poisonwings, located halfway through the Cave Of Fangs in Jadeon. After this, you must kill the Greedy Gnarrlio boss, which will spawn after you complete the 2nd part of the quest, outside Yinsho Cottage. Race to him, and take him down. Beware, he does hit high damage, and you only hit him for 1 damage every time. After this turn the quest back in to the Alliance Master to receive "Hardworking Sweat". You can exchange this and a Loyalty Roll to the Special Ops Agent in Sunstream with sufficient renown for Arcane Coins and Bullion. *Nura's Gift (Level 60+) : Acquire this quest from Nura in Sunstream City. You must kill 10 Celestial Vanguards on the map corresponding to your level. If you're under level 105, you will acquire an Eera Herb upon completion. If you're level 105 or above, you will receive a Dragonfang Herb. Category:covanant of life Category:skysong